


Supernova

by lovesince1944



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO背景, Chinese Translation, M/M, PWP, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 安纳金从任务中归来，被他急切而饥渴的恋人吓到了。





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation work of supernova, written by TiBun and bigwolfpup.  
> The Original link:https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/30317022?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_149472630

又一场任务终于结束，只剩下还没完成的书面报告。而这正是安纳金想逃避的部分，从前他总把报告留给自己的前师父解决，自己跑去清洗机器人或者飞船。但这一次是安纳金的单人任务，他必须自己填完所有报告，而他无比讨厌这点。但鉴于他（大部分时候）是一个富有责任心的绝地，所以他必须以身作则填好这次的报告。  
唯一的问题就是，让他干完全违背自己意愿的事情真的无聊到死。  
安纳金长叹一声，差不多第一百次打了个哈欠。接着他活动了下手臂，在感受到金属臂传来微弱的噼啪声后表情微不可见的扭曲。安分坐着写报告真的不适合他。  
然而在他身后，这位被急切想写完报告的想法分心的绝地完全忽视了另一个出现的影子，一个男人穿过房门走进屋。数据平板反射出身后金发人影，安纳金的蓝色双眼盯着他。来人毫不犹豫地走向他，沿途脱去身上层层绝地装束。长袍随着皮带的松驰一齐轰然落地，他还带着棕色腰带，内袍（1）和束腰内衣（2）仍在身上。接着，他的棕色束腰内衣，还有靴子--一只接一只--和长裤一起落在地面上拖出一条痕迹，汹涌而来的Omega甜蜜气味滑上安纳金大腿，他不得不在失手打翻数据板之前把它推到一边。香味轻柔下坠，浸湿安纳金的裤脚，一双唇找到留在他肩颈相连处的伴侣标记（3）。Omega在他身边滑动，轻柔地在Alpha身上摩擦，安纳金的耳朵里传入绵长而饥渴的呻吟。  
安纳金抬首，带着惊讶和跃跃欲试看着Omega，只是想象着自己充满欲求的Omega已经湿得流水就能让他心跳加速，阴茎勃起。他重重的吞咽，伸手抓住饥渴Omega的手臂把他向后推。  
欧比旺发出一声抗议般的啜泣，遇上掠食者饥饿的眼神。  
安纳金回头看着地板上丢下的衣物，深呼吸一口，房间里浸透的强烈Omega气味让安纳金微微颤抖，他的目光落回欧比旺身上，眼中燃烧着火焰，情欲压过要写完报告的想法。绝地议会可以再多等一会儿他的报告，他还有一个Omega要照顾。  
欧比旺沉浸入安纳金柔软的嘴唇，带着他所有的欲望亲吻它们。他这个月一不小心撞上发情期混乱，于是只能粗鲁的抛下他和其他绝地正在做的事，一路冲回公寓去筑巢，全然不知他的伴侣已从任务中归来。可他刚从门外闻到他的Alpha鲜活的味道，就抛弃了脑子里首先筑巢的想法，只感到身体全然的欲求和渴望。  
“Alpha...安尼...伴侣...”他在吻中呻吟着。  
“Omega，”安纳金低吟。他让两人沉浸在亲吻和温和的抚慰中一会儿，接着低吼着抱起欧比旺站起身。他怀抱着饥渴的Omega走向床，不那么温柔的把他扔上床。  
欧比旺在惊讶中叫出声，但他朝着身上人展开身体，分开双腿邀请着他的伴侣，他发出一声低泣，似乎羞于被他注视。  
这个信号让安纳金发出近乎于咆哮的愉悦呻吟，他在欧比旺的注视下脱光衣物，凭着脑子里仅剩的一点清醒意识他向爱人发去讯息。要孩子还是不要？  
不要孩子，欧比旺几乎无法传回消息，即使他的身体告诉他要孩子。但他们早已讨论过关于孩子的问题，即使绝地并非禁止拥有伴侣甚至孩子，他们仍处于战争时期，现在并不是把一个孩子带到世界上来的时候。  
安纳金低哼着在衣服里寻找着那个铝箔包装的小东西，感天谢地他找到了，还把它投入了使用，没过多久安纳金就回到了欧比旺身边准备继续。他爬上床，低吼着抓住欧比旺的小腿。  
欧比旺的双腿环绕在安纳金腰侧，以此把彼此拉得更近，直到他们互相摩擦着彼此的身体。快感的波澜顺着挑逗的触碰穿过他全身。  
有那么一会儿安纳金用自己的下身挤压着欧比旺的碾磨，抓住他的Omega的手腕压在头顶。他继续低声咆哮着，让这个Alpha在他娇小的Omega面前越发高大有力。  
Omega自愿融化于这样的对待，把头转向另一边，炫耀着当他们互相宣誓所有权时安纳金留在他他身上的伴侣标记。他愿意完全服从于他，给予他自己的一切，让安纳金索取一切。  
很快仅仅是摩擦已经无法满足Alpha，他后退放开欧比旺的手腕，让自己对准他的Omega的后穴。沉浸于产生的顺滑感受，安纳金地吼着，他硬到几乎发疼。无论对哪个绝地来说这样的等待都太过煎熬，于是安纳金立刻冲刺进去。  
Omega发出愉悦的叫喊，他的双臂环住Alpha，仿佛终于得到索求的一切。  
安纳金的牙齿几乎立刻锁定了欧比旺的伴侣标记，在此前的伴侣时期这种行为已经成为本能。他的双唇快速移动着，让刺激不断穿过欧比旺的身体。  
欧比旺呻吟喘息着，直到他的嘴唇找到他留在他的Alpha身上的伴侣标记。咬住他的牙齿刚好能够再次嵌入的伤疤，仿佛幼猫叫声的呜呜声开始充满整个房间。  
如同他们之前的许多次，他们陷入相似的交配节奏（4），他们的嘴唇贴在一起，喘息和呻吟从唇瓣间逃逸。有许多次他们曾如此一同高潮，但每一次都像是第一次，心满意足，愉悦美好。这样的结果是至少会让安纳金向他的Omega伴侣乞求更多。  
身处发情期的旋涡中，欧比旺愿意给予他一切，越来越多直到他们共同打破两人的极限，如果不是为了成结，他们大概只需要休息一小下就能继续。  
欧比旺的指甲在安纳金后背抓挠，牙齿一次次咬进他的肩膀和颈脖，尽可能多的留下他的标记，本能告诉他必须确保没人能把他的Alpha偷走。  
欧比旺脖子上只需要一个标记就足够让其他Alpha知道他已经被占有，但这不代表安纳金不会把自己新鲜的气味揉进自己的伴侣身上，而他正在这么做，冲刺着进入他Omega的身体。他可以在咬一个标记和把自己的气味抹上腺体之间选择。无论哪一种，当他完成之后，欧比旺都必须闻起来像他的伴侣。否则有可能别的Alpha会尝试夺走他，而那时所有人都会知道当事关保护自己的伴侣时，安纳金会成为整个圣殿里最凶猛的Alpha。  
欧比旺的手从安纳金的肩膀到手臂抚摸到手掌，抓住他的手带向嘴边。他眼光迷蒙的向上看着安纳金，把一根手指放进嘴里，淫荡的舌头舔舐起手指。  
Alpha无法抑制的大声喘息，面前展现的场景太过粗野刺激。这催促着安纳金性致高昂，让他动得更快更狠，让他的伴侣被完全占有。  
欧比旺发出猫儿一样的声音，他移动着迎接他的Alpha，让他完全填满他，催促着他离一起成结的许诺更进一步。  
安纳金下身反复的动作让他们都几乎到达高潮，而安纳金能做的只有尽力稳住，不让欧比旺因他无法满足的想要释放的欲望受伤，他们一起，一次又一次，安纳金喘息得更大声，他的手指紧抓住欧比旺的臀部。  
欧比旺发出湿润的哭喊，放开了安纳金的手指，即使嘴唇已经远离，指节和唇瓣间仍然粘连着一条唾液的银丝。“安纳—金！”他颤抖着到达高潮。  
“Omega，”安纳金低吼着，伴随着哼声，在另外几个冲刺后在他身体里成结。  
欧比旺哭喊出声，紧抓住他的Alpha，藏在他身前好像他终于得到了渴求的一切，只有高潮后带来的安定让他缓慢的放松，他已经筋疲力尽，只想被人抱在怀中。  
他的意识苏醒而不再依靠本能，长叹着，他的鼻尖蹭着安纳金的伴侣标记，“欢迎回家，安纳金。”  
安纳金微笑起来，亲吻欧比旺的头顶。“我很想你...”  
欧比旺轻笑起来，手指温柔的在安纳金的卷发上游走，“我知道。”

END

（1）tabard：一般指武士身穿的无袖外罩，带有纹章。  
（2）tunic：束腰外衣，根据绝地校服猜测是腰间那一块腰封和相连外衣。  
（3）原文mating mark，并非alpha单方面标记，而是AO双方的互相标记。  
（4）原文mating rhythm.

 

新年快乐，大家来吃肉啊！ 真的一边看小品一遍翻译，在破功的边缘大鹏展翅hh


End file.
